wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 18
The party docks in Grissenwald and meet with a fairly trusting dockmaster who just asks them for the value on their cargo. The party, end up overpaying by several gold but content in the knowledge it probably put them in the dock workers good books. From there Seigbert traveled to the watch to collect the bounty on Otto. Once inside he notice several watch members were talking in a low tone, and left the barracks when they noticed him. Speaking to Sargent Emmerich, Seigbert discovered that he'd need to head to Nuln to collect the bounty on Otto. He also learned that the Witch Hunter Alberich Schwartz was in town and that farms were getting attacked at night. The locals suspected the Dwarves just out of town but the watch had no evidence to go on that. Erik and Herbert made there way to a tavern named The Rose and Tusk. There they met a friendly bartender named Walo Röthke who let them know the latest gossip. As they were chatting to Walo, two dwarves entered and mocked Herbert before trying to steal his drink. Herbert was too quick and snatched his beverage away and after a number of barbs a fight broke out between the four. Erik was fairing well against his opponent while Herbert was trading blows with the dwarf who attempted to steal his drink when the watch came in and broke up the fight. They escorted the dwarves out of town and warned the players that if they got in anymore fights they'd be in trouble. Seigward went to get his armour upgraded before the group reconvening at the RiverVolf. They elected to be careful with a Witch Hunter about and spent the rest of the evening selling grain to the local mill. On the nights watch Erik and Ava spotted figures watching them from the opposite shoreline. In the morning the Witch Hunter Schwartz arrived at the RiverVolf for an inspection. Seigbert gave him a tough time and had nearly got the party in serious trouble. Erik was able to defuse the situation and thankfully the Witch Hunter didn't recognize Seigward as the man he was looking for. The group went to inspect Etelkas home to discover another farmsted had been attacked in the night. The farm has been torched and all the corpses badly burnt. Passing the mourning towns folk who were blaming the dwarves the group told the watch about the figure who watched them from the shoreline. Heading back towards Etelka's home they discover bodies of goblins and a dying dwarf named Durak Dimholt. They staunch his bleeding before taking him to Karak Slumbol. There they pass him to other dwarves for medical help. More and more dwarves begin to surround the party, suspicious of them before a voice calls out 'What are you doing here?' Turning around they spot Grunni, the dwarf helper of Doctor Malthusius in Bogenhaffen. Catching up with their friend they explain the situation and Grunni agrees to set up a meeting with the local Thane. He tells the group that the dwarves have no love for Etelka as they believe she swindled her out of the mine. While this was happening Seigbert and Erik returned to town to alert the watch. A large procession for the temple of Morr was ongoing as the bodies of the recently dead townsfolk were being taken to be interred in their tombs. The watch thanks him for the information and sets about making a group to head out and clear the mine. Back at Karak Slumbol the group are brought in to meet with the thane Gorim Greathammer. The group informed him they were after Etelka and charmed him enough that he offered help. He'd send out 5 dwarves with them in exchange for 400 encoumbrance value of grain. The group returned to the boat to get ready for the attack. On the way back, Erik split to get more gear and a man approached Herbert. He wanted a quiet word in his ear and revealed himself as a member of the purple hand once the two were alone. He demanded to know what was going on with the payment. Herbert was able to bluff that it was taking time because there were other agents at work against him and he didn't want others knowing about the money. The man informed him he'd better get the money to the inner circle in Middenheim himself or there would be trouble. The rest of the group encountered Ursula Kopfgeld on the barge with a pistol aimed at Renate. She informed them that Seigward was coming with her and she'd be turning him in as the Burner of Bogenhaffen. Seigward was able to convince Ursula that he was working with the Witch Hunter and was meeting with him soon. Backing off slowly she let the group go and cursed under her breath about bad informants. As she was leaving she passed Herbert and did a double take. With everything ready the group set off for Etelkas home. Accompanied by Grunni and four other dwarves they approached the large double doors and knock. A squeaky voice replied asking who was there and followed up with 'just a minute'. Herbert warned Erik and Seigbert to get out of the door way which only Seigbert was able to act on before the door was flung open and a hail of arrows flew out hitting Erik and two dwarves. Inside the hallway and landing were a dozen goblins and several squigs. A fierce battle erupted with all but one dwarf dying. Grunni was stabbed in the back through the throat while another dwarf was eaten by a squig. Seigward enter a duel with the Goblin leader who revealed himself as Etelka and was wearing her robes and jewelry. He attempted to cast a spell but nothing happen and just drew his blade. Erik barely survived the fight while Seigward was beaten back by the Goblin boss. He was able to disengage for Herbert and Ava to blast the goblin with ranged power and Ava's magic ultimately prevailed exploding the cross dressing boss.